Forum:Ideas for Dead Space 3
Here is the place to share your ideas about Dead Space 3 and discuss about them! Please remember to sign your posts by using four tildes like this: ~~~~ Bonus story(possible DLC) idea. Main character is named Jack Freeman,blonde medium-cut hair with beard and blue eyes color,he has a bit of a deep voice and is a joker(likes to joke on occasional situations to put in some humor) but is a good-hearted person who is ready to help anyone,he is a medical tehnician working at a hospital,formerly a military medic.His field suit/RIG is the Triagie Security Suit(same from DS2 DLC but with different helmet style,lense and slit-openings visor combination,somewhat close to Gabes patrol suit but with the inclusion of slit openings on left side while having a lense on the right side) as his job is to sort out injured people after the degree of injuries. Story mainly takes place in the hospital which is fairly large.The game starts with him waking up in the middle of the night waked up by screaming people in the hospital(was assigned that night for night-duty).Upon exiting his room he notices people running away and gets attacked by a hostile person,he tackles him and starts to flee.While running trought the hospital he comes over a pistol from a security guard(which he uses to fight of some people that try to kill him),he continues to run till he reaches the equipment room where his suit/RIG is stored after which he encounters the first Necromorph.And so on the game continues on with various objects in order to escape. During the game there will be various medical-field suits(along some others) schematics that can be picked up to unlock new suits in stores.Ofcourse each of these suits with various atributes suiting the department of that suit. As for weapons as the pistol isn´t a strong enough the character will build a Plasma Cutter from a flashlight that he finds in the storage room and a surgical tissue laser(as Clark did in DS2),trought the game various weapons will be picked up by fallen foes or from working sites on the hospital where these were used as tools. So well thats my idea. 13:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- I'm new to this so if i did this completely wrong forgive me. My idea is also a possible DLC. It's about Andrew Weller, Gabe Weller's half brother, and like his borther he is a security agent working for EarthGov and was station on the Sprawl, but he and his unit was detatched to the planet Uxor to help highten security there. His two ship group departed just right when the infestation at the Sprawl began, so they still had no warning of what's about to happen at the Sprawl. Everyone aboard the ship were also put into short term stasis for the journey to Uxor ahead, therefore they have no idea what happened afterwards. As they reached Uxor and got into orbit. Robert Daniels and his small squad then boarded Andrew's ship fron the other ship, and started waking everyone up from stasis. After Andrew woke up he started naking his way to the the ship's command center, by the time he reach there, Robert is already breifing the teams about their mission on Uxor and to simply help provide security. They then try to radio the Colony but found out that all their communications systems have been sabotaged. Robert insisted that they use a nearby orbiting platform to making contact. all of a sudden the second ship that Robert came from started to act strangely, it veered off course and almost collided with the ship Abdrew and Robert is currently on. It turns out that an infector was able to stowe away on the ship just right before the ship departed fron the Sprawl and is now turning the crew into necromorphs. Andrew look out the window and saw the necromorphs tearing the crew who are still disoriented from waking up from stasis apart. The ship then finally crashes on the planet's suface. They then decided that they will send teams down to investigate and search for survivors while Andrew and Robert make radio contact using the orbital station. When they landed they found everyone onboard the station shot dead, all systens sabotaged as well. They then decide to go and group up with the shore party. when they arrive they found only a few of them left, and that the rest weere killed by some "things". Robert's men are nowhere to be found, one of the survivors said that they split up at first to cover more ground, and that they havent made contact with any other suvivors so far, and that his men are presume dead. They then fought their way out of the burning wreck to where their landing crafts are (they split up to keep that since of lonelyness with just Andrew and Robert moving together for the Co-op). They reached the crafts only to find them sabotaged and destroyes. now they have to fight all the way back through the wrekage in order to get to the colony, the amount of suvivors getting smaller and smaller. they then reach the outskirts of the colony and found Robert's men, who still have a full roster and hasnt lost a single men. Andrew then recieved a message sent from the ship(now with it's systems repaired) saying that they searched up files on Robert and his unit, but nothing came up. Meaning that they are an outside group that have infiltrated the ships. They then open up on the survivors leaving only Robert and Andrew alive. Andrew still in shock seeing all the survivors shot dead was then knock unconsious. He awoke tied up with Robert standing over him, and his men sabotaging a defence scanner just right behind him. Robert then came clean and reveal that he is a unitologist. He then explained that it was his men thatsabotage the ship's systems and that it was he that brought the infector onbaord the ship and put it into stasis along with the rest of the crew. his men were the one who killed the inhabitants of the orbital station. that htye also left the crash site the moment they split up and has been sabotaging the the colony's systems and communications. His mission is to spread the infestation to Uxor and also that his sister Kendra Daniels( the chick who betray Isaac in Dead Space 2) was the one who sent him on this mission. they then saw John Carver aproaching to check out why the systems are offline. They left the area dragging Andrew with them. they then got on to high ground and told Andrew that it's time to convert and "transform" into what theyre meant to be. Robert then grabs a missle launcher from one of his men and fired it at the red marker shroud in middle of the colony exposing it and sending out a shockwave disabling everything including the remaing ship still in orbit. it crashed donwn on the colony hitting the residential area ... and well impretty sure what everyone know where im getting at by now. Well that my idea, I'm sorry its it's a bit long but i hope you guys like t. 4514N DUD3 21:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) 4514N_DUD3 Happy Dead Space 3 trailer debut day, everyone! Looks like the ice planet rumours were right. -- 02:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- 4 player Am i the only one that thinks a 4 player survival mode instead of an online mode sounds good. Isaac Clarke, John Carver, Ellie, and somehow bring back Gabe Weller with a prosthetic leg and sounds cool. Ideas :I like the idea of 4 player survival but maybe instead of making it just certain characters they include Hammond,Kendra,The Captain from the Valor,Tiedmann,Stross,Gabe,and maybe even Franco? Maybe they should have that as a character model option,and rumor has it that Gabe isn't dead so maybe he will come back or provide help,I mean the trailer showed people in EarthGov suits helping Isaac and Ellie maybe Gabe did survive and had old connections and teamed up with Isaac? I think it would be great if they make a a longer game this time ... like 13 hours ... Dead Space 2 was very small and a little bit easy in most of the difficulties ... the first Dead Space was much more harder and much more bizarre than the second ... at least in my oppinion ... dead space 2 was very light in scary terms ... but lol ... i love both of them ... i wish either that the characters of the game wear suits too like isaac and his partner ... i've realized that in the other Dead Space games only Isaac wore suits .... that's a little strange ... by the video i saw of Dead Space 3 there will be huge enemies ... i dont know if it's good because it's getting like resident evil 5 ... espeacially in the E3 video ... it's very simillar to a part in resident evil 5 ... and i would like to isaac keeps disturbed like in the other dead spaces ... the visions in dead space 2 werent even a little scary and it turned very boring sometimes ... but ... I just want that in the game ... I love this serie :D Umczarfeliz 18:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- 4 coop sounds like an interesting idea.Yeah as the situation for Gabe is unconfrimed it could be very possible.However theres actualy a character that some of you may have missed,its Vandal(can´t remember her real name) from Dead Space Mobile,her status is also unconfrimed if she is still alive or dead,she also had an rig similar to Isaacs. Here i got something more,a feature used in DS2 aswell,save unlocks.With DS2 save to unlock a suit or weapon(have no idea what),DS2:Severed save to unlock Gabes suit(his version with lences) and rifle,DS:I same as for DS2 to unlock the Hacker suit(If it would be possible,the Hacker suit is pretty cool) Well that all for now. -- 21:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Here's a couple of ideas I based off of events in dead space 2 that I feel if they had been implemented differently, would have actually been scary. * First off, the sequence where you're fighting necros with a flashlight and kinesis module was good, but imagine a part in dead space 3 where they aren't so kind as to wait their turn and slowly walk towards you. * Another one, those parts where you're crawling through the vents got less scary the more you did it. Now if there was a necromorph attacking you at random and you had to fight it off in a confined space, it would add to the paranoia. * And lastly, the store and bench. Spawning an enemy near one of these "safe" locations is good, having one grapple you without warning would be even better. Better still if you would never know where it's going to happen. Don't know if it's the proper forum page to bring this up, but I guess it would still fit in to dead space 3 pretty well. - Banhammer141 17:27, June 9, 2012 (UTC) - --------------------------------- Stackable Health Packs: I think that the game should allow for the stacking of small and medium health packs into large ones. This feature could be available from the beginning, or as a schematic/ upgrade. This feature would also allow for incremental use of large and medium health packs. If your only slightly injured, quick healing won't consume a whole medium or large health pack, but rather reduce it to a small or medium. Darkstarmike 18:55, June 22, 2012 (UTC) --------------------------------- Story DLCs...and cool multiplayer classes, game modes and new story and multiplayer unlockables --Archer Autor (talk) 01:22, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- At a certain point in the game, Isaac and Carver finds a place in Tau Volantis a graveyard of gunships and Earth Gov. soldiers. As they scout the area, they find a herd/group of Brutes and Lurkers surrounding a ship. As they kill the group of Necros, they find Ellie trying to defend herself against a Necro similar to the Hunter. Isaac and Carver helps her but ends up like Ellie, helpless. A grappling scene occurs where in Isaac and Carver use their statis to freeze the Necro allowing them to escape. They should make a DLC about John Carver showing how he ends up with Isaac and Ellie. Hope you guys like it. Mr.2Dpot (talk) 13:27, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Mr.2Dpot it should be extreamly gory and more jumpscares :3 just saying ^_^ ---- A good tactic to fix the so called "horror fatigue" would be to change up spawn locations. Randomizing vent pop-outs would definitely keep players on their toes. Also, allowing more Necromorphs to spawn after a player's death or one in a previously peaceful location is also good. I'd also like to see Necromorph variety, little things like odd mutations on Slashers like a cancer-like growth, the occasional third arm, or even damage resistance to different types of ammo. ---- Love all these ideas. To add on, I want to hear Isaac say at one point "I'm getting to old for this" That would be golden. --}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 02:27, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ive always been a fan of the divider components and how they are created from dismembered limbs. Ive also enjoyed their ability to attach themselves to other bodies (by fusing to the hosts nerves ). Though The "swarm infector" is meant to replace the regular infector and appear more often. So i have some ideas that could greater show the severed body parts remarkable abilities. My first idea involves them sinking its tentacles into a dead hosts neck and lies unmoving making it look as if its dead. It can also reposition the body so the player cant see its head which might give it away. When Isaac or Carver get to close to the body it can do one of two things. The body will either get up and begin attacking or it will lunge from the corpse at the player initiating a grapple. I also had a slightly more radical idea the other day. What if when a necromorph dies and hasn't sustained too much damage (such as the legs being severed) it can burrow into a slashers neck and can then sluggishly begin to move its necromorph host. Obviously it wont try its behavior on enemies such as the puker of feeder but only the slasher. Perhaps even should a slasher loose its head in battle the swarm infector can take its place and in turn the slasher would be able to move or react faster. I don't think it should "take" over the slasher but rather it could be a example of necromorph symbiosis. Perhaps the swarm infector can also detach itself should its slasher take too much damage. Also for the people who read dead space martyr would anyone else like to see the strangler component in ds3? I know i would perhaps it could spawn as a extra component from the divider. I also had a VERY strange idea for a gun. As everyone knows when a organism dies it begins to "puff" up and fill with gas from decomposition. Naturally necromorphs should be suffering these traits as shown by certain necromorphs. Have you ever heard of the theory of spontaneous human combustion? Some say that an electric field can ignite natural gases located in your stomach and intestines. Suppose this was a prototype weapon that delivered a electric pulse into the necromorph causing a quick fiery explosion that could do extreme damage to smaller necromorphs likely resulting in a instant kill and doing severe damage to larger ones such as brutes? Though as a downside its ammo is both rare and expensive and the weapon requires a charge up time roughly 50% higher than the contact beam? I don't know, its a slightly gimmicky weapon that I feel could be a neat addition to dead space. Also its alt fire is a slightly weaker area of effect blast that can electrocute multiple enemies at once. Thank you for reading my first post on this great site sincerely Mr. Eureka-a wikia contributor. 05:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC)05:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC)~~ In the second dead space the hacker suit was one of my personal favorites. It looked fresh and original and showed Isaac what he would look like if he were to actually were real clothes. Id like to see it return. However it has no way to trap heat in which makes it unrealistic as anyone wearing this rig in the snow would likely die. I'm thinking it could be refitted to have a heavy coat over it and some straps to keep it tight on the skin. Though the helmet wold stay the same but would be slightly refitted to be able to tuck into the hood. Id just like to see one of my all favorite suits return... my idea is also a dlc mission: you are steven gillner and was originally isaac's friend until the necromorph outbreak occurred and witch the two were separated. after being a surgeon for 8 years and the ship Eisenhower steven almost gets assassinated but was able to inject a substance known as element 6.g-11 which is actually necromorph saliva and creates a new hunter which stalks steven throughout the rest of the mission... from there is where YOU THE PLAYER takes control... goodluck